The Vampire King
by awesomebri66
Summary: Jack meets Kim in the woods and takes her back to his world. What will happen to Kim? Is she gifted like Jack? What will the gang have to do with this? What does Brody have to do with this? Read to find out.


**Chapter one- The forest **

**Kim's pov**

It was a normal day in seaford. It was sunny outside and very peaceful.

"Mom I'm going for a walk in the forest!" I yelled to my mom who was upstairs taking care of my baby sister what was 2. "Okay! Be careful!" She yelled back. "I will!." I said as i was walking out the door. I walked to my back door and through my secret path. I love the forest near my house. It always seemed to sooth me. It was way better than staying in a house with two older brothers, Carlos who is 18 and Logan who is my twin and we are both 17. I have a little sister now who is 2. I think my mother is going to have another one but I'm unsure. I don't understand how my parents have this much time for kids because my dad is a movie director and my mom is a model. We live in a super big mansion. We just moved to Seaford because my dad was looking for actors. I walked to my favorite tree and climbed it to my tree house. I built it a while back. It was pretty big but yet small.

I climbed up and sat down. I put a couch and a lamp in there. Sometimes i slept here. My parents never wonder where i am so it's okay.

I sensed somebody ele's presents. Me being a second degree black belt went into a ninja mode. I climbed up higher and i didn't see anyone. I looked and then i heard a branch snap. Oh shit!

I then was pushed off the branch and to the ground. That hurt i was like 2 stories up!

"OW WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" I yelled to no one or do i thought. "Sorry Blondie." Said a male voice. "Who...who's there?" I asked while getting into fighting stance. "Your worse nightmare!" Said the voice. "Yay right I'm a second degree black belt!" I said proudly. "Oh yay I'm a third!" said the boy. "Well why don't you come out and fight me then. Or are you scared?" I said. "Ya me scared! Your going down Blondie!" Said the guy. Next thing i knew i saw him in front of me. "How did...how did you get here so fast?" i asked him. It was a little dark considering it was 6:00 pm. So i could only see he was a dude. "Ha you mortals will never understand." He said. "What do you mean "Mortals?" OMG are you a va...vampire?" Oh no I'm going to die. Tell mom i love her. "Yes ma'am!" He said cockily. "Are...are you going...to kill me?" I asked while shaking. "I don't know...Depends." He said while coming out of the shadows and then he pinned me to the tree. I could now see him and he is the most amazing person or creature ever! He had brown shaggy hair and brown eyes. He had two adorable moles on each cheek.

"Uhhh?" I said "Your...your beautiful." He said while looking into my eyes. "Thanks. And your very handsome." what am i doing I'm flirting with my killer. i thought to myself. "Hey I'm not going to kill you blondie." He said. "How did you? never mind. Oh so your not going to kill me then?" "I was never going to." "Really? Or are you just trying to mess with my mind before you kill me?" "Blondie" "It's Kim!" "Whatever Kimmy. And i was only trying to make you afraid. When your a vampire as old as me you get kinda bored." "You don't have any family?" "No I'm the only vampire, they all died in a fire when i was little." "Oh I'm sorry. And i would love to be by my self and free like you. I have parents who don't care about me and i have two brothers and a little sister." "Trust me you don't want to be alone. It terrible." "Well i guess I'm not leaving you now am i?" "Kim you can't stay with me I'm a vampire." "Two things one why do you know my name and i don't know yours. Two i am coming with you i hate it here!" "My names Jack blond...I mean kim. And what are you going to do with a 1000 year old vampire." "Well why don't you turn me into a vampire?" "No i can't!" "Why not?" "Because it would be terrible for you!" "No i hate my family and i want to have an adventure!""Well let's make a deal shall we?" "Okay?" "I'll let you stay with me but, i won't turn you until i know i can. Okay?" "Fine but where are we going to go?" "Oh I'm sure you are going to like what place i have in mind." "Okay let's go get my stuff."

We walked back to my house and i told him to wait here while i went to see who was home. Turns out they all went to dinner without me. Whatever Now i get to hang out with a handsome vampire. Okay you caught me. I have a crush on Jack.

JACK'S POV

I was waiting on kim's porch when she opened the door. Wow she look's even more beautiful in the light. Okay i like her but she would never like an 1000 year old vampire.

"Jack my family went to dinner so you can come in." Kim said.

"So Kimmy how much stuff you going to pack?" "DONT CALL ME KIMMY JACKSON!" She yelled. "What you going to do about it I'm already dead!" "This!" She said and then punched me hardly in the arm. "OW that acutely hurt!" "HA! Now follow me" She said as she walked up the stairs. "OKAY KIMMY!" I yelled and then super speed passed her to the room that said KIM in big letters. "JACK THAT'S NOT FAIR NO VAMPIRE SPEED!" She yelled. I hid under her bed. "Jack I'm coming to kill you...AGAIN!" Oh no she sounded serious. I saw her feet from under the bed and she went to cheek the closet. She turned towards the bed and i panicked. "I SEE YOU!" She yelled and i vampire speeded to the bathroom connected to the room. "OH no you don't!" She came in and i crawled on the ceiling to above her bed. She came out of the bedroom and layed on her back on the bed. Her eyes were closed so i let go of the wall and fell on top of her.

"OW JACK!" She yelled

"Sorry Kimmers!" I noticed how close our faces were and blushed. She did too.

"Wow kim you have really pretty eyes." I said and she blushed even more.

"Thanks Jack." We both started leaning in and closer and closer we got.  
Our lips touched and it was like nothing i ever experienced before! And I'm old!

We stopped kissing for lack of air.

'Kim I'm sorry i didn't mean to..."She cut me off with another kiss.

"It's okay Jack. Well i better pack. Where do you keep your things anyway?" She asked as i got off her. "Oh at my house." "What?" She asked as she got out a black duffel bag. "Well you see i am not from this world. I live in another dimension called The Realm of the Gifted. I wouldn't say i was gifted but you know. I live in a castle where i am King. I was bored so i decided to travel to earth. I like it here and I was looking for an adventure and i found one. You Kim you are my adventure." "Jack If I'm going to your world won't people think i am mortal?" "Well i didn't think of that? I could probably ask a Witch to give you a spell or something." "Oh okay. So when do we leave?" "Whenever your done." after about 15 minutes Kim was done and she needed to write a letter telling her parents that she joined a Foreign Exchange program and she was going to Japan and they couldn't talk to her. "Ready?" "Ready." She said.

We walked out side and i told her i had to open the portal and she looked pale and sick. "Kim are you okay?" She then fainted in my arms. "KIM!"

**Review. What do you think happened to kim? Is she a gifted person? **


End file.
